Gokaiger vs Sailor Senshi
by Jack Red
Summary: The Gokaiger work together with the Sailor Senshi there won't be any pairings except for Usagi x Mamoru
1. The meeting

Gokaiger and Sailor Moon are owned by Toei

Waruzu Gil is in his ship thinking of a way to beat the Gokaigers,

"There must be a way to defeat those pesky pirates" Gil says to himself. he tells Barizorg "Barizorg check the history banks on the earths toughest villians" "Yes boss" Barizorg says and checks the history banks, "The toughest the villian of the earth is Queen Beryl of the dark moon kingdom she fought against a group of girls called the Sailor Senshi" Barizorg says to Gil,  
>"You mean to tell me the greatest villian lost to a group of girls!" Gil asks Barizorg. "yes boss but now that won't be a problem the Senshi lost their powers to defeat a villian named Sailor Galaxia" Barizorg says, "Okay, Insarn bring Queen Beryl back to life and back onto the ship" Gil tells Insarn. "as you wish Gil" Insarn says to Gil sweetly then heads down to earth,<p>

Meanwhile at a high school a young girl with long blonde hair down to her knees in pigtails with odangos on top is talking with her friends. one was a girl with short blue hair down to her ears another was a girl with brown hair in a ponytail another was a girl with long black hair down to her shoulders and the last one is a girl with blonde hair also down to her shoulders, "Did you girls hear about the new team of heroes protecting the earth?" the blonde pigtailed girl asks. "yes Usagi the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers" the blue haired girl named Ami says to the blonde pigtailed girl called Usagi, "Yeah Odango who hasn't heard of the Gokaigers" the black haired girl named Rei says. just then a black cat with a crescent moon on it's head jumps down to the girls and says "Sailor Senshi we've got a problem" "What is it Luna?" The other blonde named Minako asks the cat named Luna "A new enemy has resurected Queen Beryl" Luna says "But we can't do anything about it because we don't have our powers" Usagi says just then a little girl with pink hair in two Rabit ears appears "Here mother I brought these for you and the other senshi and I'll help you out" the pink hair rabit ear styled girl named Chibi-Usa says to Usagi holding replicas of the senshi's henshin devices. "Thank you Chibi-Usa" Usagi says to Chibi-Usa, The Sailor Senshi Transform and head down to the city and see a Youma with the zangyack minions "Uh oh we're in trouble now" Usagi or rather her hero name Sailor Moon says, The Youma and Zangyack minions get ready to attack until they get blasted by a gun. the Senshi look to see six rangers rather known as the Gokaigers, "Kaizoku Sentai" Gokaired starts "Gokaiger" all six of the Gokaigers say in unsion

Gokaigers: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!

Luna Artimus and Diane: Vs!

Sailor Senshi: Sailor Moon!

*Gokaiger theme song plays*

Hope you guys liked this story I thought there should be a Gokaiger and Sailor Moon crossover so this was how it came to be, review and tell me what you think if I need to Improve it any or if it's ok with how it is. Next Chapter will be Gokaigers meet Sailor Senshi I used the senshi's japanese names so it would fit more with Gokaiger 


	2. The Introductions

I decided since it'll be awhile before I get a new chapter done, I'm gonna fix some things up in the chapters that I think needs to be altered. Anyway,

I don't own Sailor Moon, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger or Super Sentai.

"NO! Not you pesky Gokaigers!" A Golden Sugourmin says angerly,

"That's right, we're here to put a stop to you" Gokaired says confidently,

"Well it's time for us to defeat you Gokaigers" The Sugourmin says.

Gokaired heads straight for the Golden Sugourmin, While the other Gokaigers deal with the Gourmin.

"Wow! Look at those six go" Sailor Moon says.

"Why do those Gokaigers get a tough, brave leader and we end up with a klutzy crybaby?" Sailor Mars (Rei) says.

"You're so mean Mars" Sailor Moon says.

"Should we help them?" Sailor Mercury (Ami) asks.

"We probally shouldn't interfere with their battle" Sailor Jupiter (Makoto) says.

The Gokaigers are having trouble with the Gourmin and the Golden Sugourmin.

The Gokaigers pull out the Go-Onger keys, "Gokai Change!" The Gokaigers shout,

"Go-Onger!" The Mobirates shouts.

And in a blink of an eye, the Gokaiger became Engine Sentai Go-Onger.

Gokai Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, and Silver defeat the gourmin and gather together with Gokaired.

Then the Gokaiger transform back as they pull out their weapons consisting of their Sabers, and guns for the main five, and the Gokai Spear For Gokaisilver, Then they insert their respective color keys,

"Final Waaave!" The Weapons shout as the Gokaiger charge up their weapons, "Gokai Scramble!" Gokaired shouts as he, and the rest of the main Gokaiger Unleash a Blast, followed by a Slash as the attacks hit the Golden Sugourmin,

"Gokai Shooting Star!" Gokaisilver Shouts as he jumps into the Air then throws his Gokai Spear as it travels as Hi-speed going Straight through the Golden Sugourmin, finishing him off,

"We did it, We showed them that they can't take over anyplace in Tokyo!" Gokai Silver gloats to himself.

(Meanwhile with Insarn)

"So this is the area where Beryl was destroyed?" Insarn says. Then she poors a crimson red syrum into the ground.

The earth starts shaking, even in the city. The Gokaigers, and Sailor Senshi try to hold onto something to keep from falling.

"What the heck is going on?" Sailor Moon, and Gokaired say in unsion.

Then a evil laughter could be heard.

And a familiar figure the senshi recognize appears scaring Sailor Moon,

"What's wrong Sailor Moon? Surprised to see an old, foe?" Queen Beryl says,

"B-But, How're you back?" Sailor Moon asks scared,

"It's all thanks to my new Ally" Beryl says as Insarn walks up beside her,

"Insarn!" The Gokaigers say in unsion,

"That's right Gokaigers, The Zangyack have a new more powerful ally" Insarn says as both her, and Beryl vanish.

The Senshi are shocked to know Beryl's back,

"Hmm a new challenge huh? This oughta be fun" Gokaired says,

"But you'll need our help" Sailor Mercury says,

"Oh my gosh it's really them it's the Sailor Senshi" Gokaisilver says excitedly.

The Gokaigers and Senshi sweatdrop, as Gokaisilver Powers down,

"Allow me to introduce myself senshi, I'm Gookaisilver, Ikaru Gai" Gokaisilver or rather going by his real name Gai says as he's pulled on the ear by Gokaiyellow, Who's also powered down,

"Please forgive Gai he's just always like that, anyway, I'm Luka Gokaiyellow" Gokaiyellow or rather Luka says,

"I'm Ahim nice to meet you all" Gokaipink or rather Ahim says as she powers down and bows,

"I'm Don but my friends call me Doc, Hello" Gokaigreen or rather Doc says as he powers down,

"I'm Joe nice to meet you ladies" Gokaiblue or rather Joe says,

"And I'm Captain Marvelous leader of the Gokaigers, and top Wanted man against the Zangyack" Gokaired or rather Marvelous says cunningly as he powers Down,

"We're the Kaizoku Sentai" Marvelous says,

"Gokaiger!" All six of the Gokaigers say together,

"Nice to meet you, I guess since you six revealed your identies, We'll do the same," Usagi says as she and her team detransform,

"I'm Tsukino Usagi Sailor Moon, This is my team the Sailor Senshi" She adds,

"I'm Hino Rei Sailor Mars, Hey" Rei says,

"I'm Mizumi Ami Sailor Mercury Greetings" Ami says,

"I'm Kino Makoto Sailor Jupiter, S'up?" Makoto says,

"I'm Aino Minako Sailor Venus, Hi" Minako says as she winks at Joe,

"And I'm Tsukino Chibiusa, Sailor Chibimoon Hello" Chibiusa says,

"Nice to meet you ladies but how can you beat this Queen Beryl?" Marvelous asks,

"You need new powers" Luna says as she walks up to the twelve heroes,

"Wow a talking cat cool" Doc says surprised, "And here I thought Earth had normal animals" He Adds,

"I'm what you could say, The Senshi's Mentor" Luna says,

"So what new powers are you talking about anyway?" Marvelous asks.

Oh and I like for someone to please help me out on the fixing up the other chapters, to make them Alot better, Anyway. Stay tuned for the next chapter seeya peace! ^_^


	3. The New Keys and the personality change

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gokaiger the idea of Sailor Senshi keys came from Vld that dude was an awesome idea, anyway onto the story

"You need the full power of the Sailor Senshi" Luna says to the Gokaigers,

"Our full power Luna? are you feeling okay?" Usagi asks feeling Luna's head,

"I'm feeling just fine" Luna says, knocking Usagi's hand off of her head,

"So cat, how do we even obtain these Grand Powers of the Senshi?" Marvelous says,

"First off, I have a name for your information you pirate, Second off, I happen to have the key forms of the senshi, me and Artemis had found a while back, but were unaware of what they were they for, we thought they were just toys but we still kept them" Luna says.

"You had figures of us and you never told us Luna?" Makoto says surprised.

"Yes we didn't think they could help us out at all" Luna says as a white cat rather Artemis with a bag in his mouth jumps down to the Senshi, and Gokaigers.

"I've got the Senshi Keys as they'll be called right here" Artemis says as he drops the bag from his mouth revealing 10 Key versions of the senshi.

"Thank you Artemis, now for who gets which key(s)" Luna starts before she mentions them.

"Sailor Moon's, and Sailor Saturn's keys go to Marvelous, Sailor Mercury's and Neptune's ranger keys goto Joe, Jupiter, and Pluto's ranger keys goto Doc, Venus Uranus' keys goto Luka, Mars' ranger key goes too Ahim, which leaves Sailor Chibi Moon's and Tuxedo Mask's ranger keys goto Gai" Luna says while catching her breathe, then Navi comes flying in with the Gokai Chest and gives it Marvelous, and Marvelous says,

"Thanks Bird" "Marvelous you know I'm a navigator, not a bird" Navi says obivisouly mad and lands on Luna's back carefully,

"Okay now I'll just put the Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask keys in the chest and we'll test out just the main keys" Marvelous says as he puts the Senshi keys they weren't gonna use yet into the gokai chest,

"Now let's test these keys out" Marvelous says as he and the other gokaigers put the senshi keys into their mobirates as the six of them say, "Gokai Change!" The Mobirates shout out, "Sailor Seeeeenshi!" and the Gokaigers automatically become the Sailor Senshi look alikes even in voices,

"I can't believe it I actually became Sailor Moon" Marvelous says in an exact sound alike of Sailor Moon's voice, as he checks out his new look,

"This is amazing though, I don't really have any weapons now" Joe says sounding just like Sailor Mercury checking to see if he can find any weapons,

"Ditto, and I can't believe I'm forced to wear a fuku as a Senshi" Luka says in an exact copy of Sailor Venus' voice annoyed,

"I feel a bit awkward as a girl" Doc says in an exact copy Sailor Jupiter's voice blushing some,

"I'm Red now so I guess I'm the leader instead of Mr. Marvelous" Ahim says in an exact copy of Sailor Mars' voice giggling at her joke,

"And I'm the youngest one now, but I really don't mind" Gai says in a voice that sounds just like Chibi Moon's looking at his new hair,

"Wow they could easily pass off as our doubles" Ami says, "yeah I never knew I looked that hot!" Minako says staring at Luka as Sailor Venus,

"Good grief that's just like Minako to be a vanity" Rei says to herself, then Marvelous starts to get dizzy,

"Oh man I feel dizzy" Marvelous says feeling like he was about to pass out, then suddenly he does something completely not like himself, he was acting like Usagi, "I better get ready for my date with Mamo-chan" now all of the senshi, and Gai are shocked and they notice Joe acting more like Ami, Luka acting more like Minako, Doc acting like Makoto, and Ahim acting more like Rei, Gai looks at the senshi confused,

"What happened to my friends" he asks.

What happened to Marvelous and the other Gokaigers? find out next time on Gokaiger vs Sailor Senshi. 


	4. The Confusion

I don't own Gokaiger or Sailor Moon.  
>"I think the Senshi Keys caused the sudden personality change to the Gokaigers" Luna says,<br>"I never heard of Ranger Keys having the ability to do that" Gai says while Ahim goes at it with Marvelous,  
>"You know I'll never understand how you became the Leader Marvelous, I'd make a better leader than you" Ahim says annoyed,<br>"You're so mean Ahim!" Marvelous whines in a Usagi like manner,  
>"I've never heard Marvelous-san ever whine before especially at Ahim of all people" Gai says shocked, then he dehenshins back to his normal self,<br>"Is it possible to undo it Luna?" Usagi asks looking at Luna nervously,  
>"I have a theory" Ami says to Gai,<br>"What is it Ami-chan?" Gai asks,  
>"My theory is to get your team to return to their civilian forms by detransforming" Ami says while Luka stares at Gai with lovey dovey eyes,<br>"Uh Luka-chan, can you please stop looking at me like that?" Gai says nervously, Then Luka jumps onto Gai,  
>"Gah! Someone please help me out here!" Gai says sounding scared, Marvelous is just standing there giggling at Gai's predictiment,<br>"Can you guys please dehenshin back into your civilian forms?" Gai asks desperately,  
>"Ah so you want us back out of the senshi forms huh? Okay you guys, Let's return back to normal" Luka says, "Right!" all four of the Gokaigers say then turn back to normal, then Luka pounces Gai again, kissing him repeatedly,<br>"Ahh Uncle! Uncle! I give! I give! Ahim-chan please help me get Luka-chan off of me!" Gai says even more desprated than ever,  
>"Sure Gai" Ahim says, then she pulls Luka off of Gai, then Gai says,<br>"Thank you Ahim-chan I never thought I'd say this but I miss Luka-chan pulling my ear" Then he sees Marvelous over at a ice cream stand, with Usagi, then Gai, and the original senshi sweatdrop,  
>"Oh great! now we have to deal with two Odangos, and one of them being a captain who lost his personality" Rei says,<br>"What're you talking about Rei? I'm still the same Marvelous" Marvelous says while trying to inmitate his original personality, but only to fail, and he starts licking his ice cream "This is gonna be a long week, I just know it" Gai says disapointedly.  
>Looks like Gai is gonna have to try, and teach the Gokaigers with the senshi's personalities how to be their original selves, this is Redranger14 signing out <div> 


End file.
